I Can't Let Go Of You
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Roy sees Miranda watching Andrea in the car passenger seat for a week, just after Paris


Roy's brows lifted with interest over how Miranda was over seeing _her_ now.

He didn't say anything.

Seeing her again, Miranda could only just watch her. Sometimes in the morning, and sometimes like now, sitting in her car in busy rush hour with traffic at its most hectic commute.

Meeting his eyes for a moment, Miranda had the divider down. Watching out the car window.

Thoughts of her were beating in her right now, gazing at Andrea.

Andrea, she was not who she ever dreamt of falling for, at all. They were opposites.

Damn her running away with her heart.

Not that she knew a thing about love or loving someone. Especially anyone remotely like her last assistant.

Andrea was warm and her eyes lit up when they were driven into Paris.

It was cute.

Andrea broke her. Unlocked her. Filled her up with feelings she'd never experienced. Tumbled down wall after wall, with her grace and smile.

Why did Andrea Sachs have to do that to her?

Changing everything she'd been told to want and expect from love.

She'd tried to talk herself out of her feelings, many times, "She's a child. I'm in the middle of a divorce with _him_." Yet, her feelings which developed slowly got the better of her.

She wanted Andrea.

She'd denied it for a time, even to herself, fighting it. She in all honesty couldn't keep fighting it. She didn't want to.

She just didn't have a clue what to do about it?

Miranda knew that she had just settled for Stephen. She thought he was what she needed. He was for her girls, a father figure.

Stephen was a mistake.

She knew it, even as he slipped the ring on her. She'd made do. Settled. She just never wanted to admit it.

Miranda watched out her car window, drinking her in again transfixed. What was wrong with her? Growling to herself. "We've never even," trailing off, Miranda's mouth compressed into a thin line, her fingers tracing the blurry silhouette out there through the glass window.

This had to be a side effect of menopause that was never mentioned in the leaflets given at her appointment.

That wasn't very responsible of her Gynecologists', tell her about hot flashes but don't bother to mention she might go crazy for a millennial.

How she'd start to have, constant thoughts about her coltish last assistant. Making her heart racing for her. This was crazy. Nuts. Andrea didn't even really like her.

Her mother's advice about getting her period was at least more on par. (You'll be angry a lot Miriam but you're a woman now and you'll cry and want to kill yourself if you don't fit into that size small dress, and you'll want to eat pie but lament your thighs and even over a husband eating that pie or piece of chocolate will be your only source of happiness)

Mum was right. Pie was better than Stephen.

Wishing Andrea came to her like a pack of cigarettes with, (Miranda never smoked, she hadn't smoked since 1970 when she threw up at a sleepover after smoking a cigarette) a warning to her.

With her habit of stealing her breath like in that suite with her gentle eyes on hers.

Leaving her like that in Paris. She should hate her, but she can't hate Andrea.

Never.

She couldn't.

Andrea's long figure strolling the sidewalk made her eyes addicted.

" _I'm_ not good with letting people in. When I do, they never can love me back and they always hurt me, I have a fear of doing that. Letting them in, letting them see me. The real me."

It was never enough. They couldn't take her, Miranda the good and ugly sides

Roy's listened silently as his bushy brows only rose more at his boss, sort of talking to him. Mainly to herself.

He was paid to pretend to be deaf.

Deaf to her pleas on the phone when Stephen was verbally abusive to her. Deaf to when Gregory, would treat her like he was doing her a monumental favor to let her have Cassidy and Caroline on holidays.

Deaf to the day he witnessed her quietly breaking when she got a call concerning her mother passing away.

Roy had never seen someone cry so quietly before. She'd only asked him to drive somewhere not in the city. Which he did.

He just drove her to see the dunes and beach in The Hamptons. She watched the waves till late that night, sitting on the sand with her knees tucked up looking out.

Miranda Priestly was a very private person. Intensely so.

A few times last week, she'd ask him to turn up the weather report playing since her twins were travelling to their father's for the month but that was it when it came to exchanging words to and fro to him.

On holidays they spoke the usual greetings and daily salutations of Good Morning, Good Night.

Right now, stuck in traffic, she was being quite a conversationalist to him.

"She left me. During Paris fashion week, which was so unprofessional of her. She was the worst assistant I ever hired."

Roy gave her a look. Andy was terrific.

"Fine. She was tolerable. She's so…nothing I did could upset her and she's so…" Miranda sighed out at what Andrea was, recalling how Andrea was infuriating to her in the first few months around her, it was also how she read her so well that made her not fire her, no one did that ever before and having that ability Andrea started to use and anticipate her needs and wants before she even asked, it unnerved and had also really irked her.

It was an intimacy.

Andrea came along and just messed her up inside.

She was perfectly happy being the way she was. She functioned, just fine without her. _Ms. Perky._

"She bothers me, how she is...or was to me, the way she looked at me. In my suite she seemed to genuinely care _for me_." Miranda mused out. "It was only because she worked for me though." Tracing the glass in thought.

Putting her sunglasses back on.

"Maybe she feels _this_ , whatever _this_ is …I still don't think she'd want me. Why would she? I'm a fortyish almost soon to be twice divorced, mother of twins who will soon be teenagers…Andrea has no standing…socially and financially -she lives downtown…she rides the subway and she only just got a job."

Miranda pressed her lids closed behind her obsidian sun wear shades. Not knowing what to do.

"I can't let her just…I can't let go of her. I want her back."

Roy looked at his employer with her flawless white hair, in her black vintage Donna Karan suit that fit her perfectly, a necklace dangling between the sensual dip, she was just rooted to the leather back seat of the silver Mercedes Class S, stalled in midtown traffic, seeing how she was watching _her_ out of the car's tinted windows—like yesterday and the day before.

It had been a week since _she_ left her. Everyone at Runway was paying.

Severely.

Emily had sputtered her eternal thanks later to Roy when he sent a warning of a horned devil with fire emoji this morning to her.

"Ms. Priestly. Take those off and listen."

Roy took a chance, here goes nothing. He'd driven for her for years now. He caught her uncertain vivid blue eyes in his mirror holding his. Waiting for him to speak.

"Andrea's who you need. Miranda. She cares about you. Trust me I know this."

Miranda stared at Roy, rooted to her seat.

" I guess Andy, will just walk away again. From you. Just like she did in Paris. Never took you for a coward, Ms. Priestly."

 _Coward._

She was called many things, but _not that_. Miranda Priestly was no coward.

She'd see about that.

"Damn you Roy,—Miranda turned the car handle and stepped out onto the curb, her designer J'ADior heels on the city sidewalk stomping along as it was pouring down with a rain shower.

Walking after her. Andrea was going to hear what she had to say.

"Andrea." Softly calling, not heard, it was rush hour, this was why she liked empty elevators, her quiet office to create in, there were so many people even in the rain and they made her nervous, stopping on the sidewalk, seeing Andrea nearing the subway steps down, yelling out raising her usually waspish voice loudly. Calling out. "Andy!" to the back of her dark head.

Startled brown eyes spun, searching the crowded sidewalk and fell on blue eyes, stepping back from the changing lights to walk back over and up to her, Andy moved towards her, Miranda swallowed, now getting more and more soaked.

Andrea would cover her dry cleaning for this.

" _Mi-Miranda_?"

Andy jogged up, her face showed pure shock at seeing her, pulling up her leather jacket to shield _her_ more with. It was a reflex she still couldn't shake.

Shield Miranda.

'You're soaked." Andy didn't know if she should grip her arm. Timidly she took Miranda's arm to haul-push her into a doorway.

Brown eyes were eating up the sight of Miranda here.

Infuriated blue eyes pierced Andy's. "A minute of your time. I just wanted to say, that you—you are still the only greatest disappointment to me." Water slid off her face. Her white hair hung slick and limp now to her face.

She must look a sight, her make up now running. Nars nor Chanel was rain proof. And she was positive she looked old and frumpy…Stephen's parting words made her mouth harden and tighten.

And she did look like a raccoon in this copy center's window reflection.

Andy gulped at the look given to her. Miranda was still clearly really irate about Paris and what she did to her.

She was sorry. Really sorry.

It was just a company phone. Couldn't she find a way to forgive her? Even just a little.

Hearing that, she was her disappointment. Her only greatest disappointment. _Oh_. That's all she was to her.

A _big fat_ disappointment.

It was hard to hear it. Miranda taking it out on her now.

Andy looked crushed and was drenched, her slick face half turned away, still gripping the edges of her jacket over her and Miranda.

"I really _hated_ you. That day. _You left me_ , standing there! You left me behind and now, Andrea I still hate you for not even knowing, for causing me to…, for not even, for not…"

Breaking under the weight of her words.

Miranda hated—hates her.

At least her tears she felt were now falling and well hidden in the rain from her last boss, deciding she won't fall apart until she walks away.

Hey. It was only the rain her eyes, Miranda saw, right? Not tears.

Andy swallows. Then she swallows again. Choking out in her tight as fuck throat, hurting inside. Surprised that Miranda didn't hear the massive _crack_ in her chest as her heart split open.

"For _not_ what?" She bit out at her.

Miranda didn't see or notice, this week and right now she was a total misery zombie without her. Just get up. Work at The Mirror. Go Home. Graze over anything for dinner. Sleep. Try Not To Think About Miranda. Get Up Again. Go Back to Work.

Monotonous in her misery of missing Miranda.

It was like she was living a Zoloft commercial.

And she could kick herself with doing that in Paris to Miranda, the leaving her, it had been fueled by pure blind plain old rash stupidity of the moment.

"Andrea. For not…I blame this all on myself. I was too proud to say I was wrong, so wrong in Paris." Miranda stepped now closer. She had to do this.

Certain she'd come to the conclusion, and finally will see if she was officially going crazy or it was this sudden imbalance from menopause that her Ob/Gyn had never warned her about.

Her feelings for a girl, half her age.

Her wet palm slid behind Andy's head, fingers brushed and curled through Andy's damp hair to the back of her neck, as she arched tilting herself in heels up to Andy's height as she felt the rain splash the back of her knees. Cupping Andy's face as her slippery palm caressed her skin.

"That time is gone now. Over. I was saying for leaving me Andrea… and for not doing this. Just this." Miranda leaned in and just kissed her.

Hoping she'd also feel this.

Andy's face, err mouth was stunned as her lips were almost unsure of what to do with this sudden development, processing _that Miranda kissed her_ , scratch _that Miranda Priestly was kissing her_ , the way she'd always wanted to be kissed.

Frozen, unsure if she should kiss her back for just a mere second, but Andy recovered quickly and was now responding a lot to Miranda's tender kiss and pressing her mouth more to hers, deepening the kiss as she began returning Miranda's kiss with the same unchecked passion.

Pulling away, for some air, Miranda bent her now soaked snowy head under Andy's arm, held over her more was Andy's jacket shielding her a little.

"I'm ready for the both of us now."

Andrea was completely waterlogged as if she'd gone for a few long swim of laps in the East River. Stroking her slick face with the back of her hand as she stopped Andy's next kiss to her. "Can we go someplace drier?"

Andy agreed, they were both now drenched.

Instantly the little Mom and Pop place that served good and hot coffee popped into her mind. It was one she knew well enough that was just a few doors down from them now, she use to go to when Car and Cassi were much younger and even with their double stroller would sit in the back in a cheesy booth and pour over copious notes of how she was to rehaul Runway NY and Runway Paris and Runway UK as the new Editor in Chief in less than a month.

That was before she had two assistants.

That task had required lots of coffee refills and a slice of their special raspberry cheesecake.

The diner knew her. Quite well.

They could dry off and warm up there in one of her favorite places. Holding onto Andy's wet shirt front, she slipped off her ruined heels now.

Barefoot.

"Let's go to Frankie's."

Andy grinned down at her. Never in all her time at Runway, would Andy dream that Miranda Priestly knew of and would set one Louboutin heel in _Frankie's_.

Frankie's was somewhere Andy went to, with greasy burgers that she would never imagine passing Miranda's glossy Chanel lips.

"You-you know Frankie's?"

"Yes. Some things on their menu are palatable."

 _Palatable_. Their cheese burgers with the works were a work of greasy cholesterol laden tasty seventh wonder of the world.

A honk. Changed their plans.

Both quickly slipping into the waiting car at the curb. Leaning into Andy's wet shoulder seeing her shirt was clinging to her. Andy reached out and stroked her pale cheek with her wet slippery fingers making her shiver.

"Mine or yours?" Andy asked out.

Sitting damp on the leather. Peeling her sheer highs stockings down with a wiggle.

Staring at her unsure, Andy tried not to look at her legs, her mouth dried as she hoarsely with a raspy voice asked again. "Miranda. My place or yours?" Her fingers reached and rubbed Miranda's cold hands in hers. Pressing her lips on them sent a shiver right through Miranda to the juncture between her legs.

Blue eyes brimmed damp, but not from the rain, holding her dark eyes in her crystal clear blue ones. "Yours. Andrea."

Softly confessing almost shyly as Andrea stroked her face. "Your bed, I'd like to be in it, right now."

Stilling her chilled by rain body against Andy's arm, her blue eyes widened, what had she just said out loud, seeing Andy blink at her words, she'd spoken out without filtering them.

They'd only just kissed. Now she just brought up Andy's bed.

Pink flushed her porcelain face as her car halted from the traffic lights.

Looking down, feeling toned arms circling her cinched waist, beside her. "Okay my bed it is. Ms. Priestly"

"I didn't mean…not like that. I don't expect us to just have sex just yet. Not so soon. We've only just realized how we feel about each other. Andrea. Say something?" Feeling herself blush more at Andrea's stony silence.

Andy's lips quirked up. "Yes I want to sleep with you, Miranda. More than anything."

"Andrea, so y _ou_ do want to sleep with me right now. Here?" Miranda chewed on her lower lip.

She was wearing sensible Maidenform. She usual had 48 hours warning with Stephen. By text.

When it came to sex.

Sex with Stephen was truly horrific. He was all about his needs, and Stephen's penis did not smell or taste like strawberry lip smackers and she was not a prude because she hated doing that to him, shaking away all her thoughts about him and blow jobs.

Stephen and his gherkin with hairy potatoes.

Her eyes swept over Andrea's long limber legs which bumped hers as she laced her palm in hers.

Eventually Andrea would see her naked. When that time came she'd simply make Andrea only have sex with her with her eyes shut the whole time, that or be drunk on a large amount of expensive wine with dim candlelight around them.

"Not right now! Not in here. Not with Roy around." Andy's ears pinked.

Miranda looked relieved, she had time to book Denise at Davide on Fifth for a wax and have Emily buy candles and the enough wine to dull and impair Andrea's fantastic eyesight.

Andy's fingers circled her inner palm, her eyes sparkling.

"Guess we should eventually get it over with, after all this time, you and me with our sexual tension, we can make up for all the missed times, _our Almosts_."

"Almosts?"

"Almost on your desk, in the copy room, in The Closet, on Nigel's nice couch, Ow!" Andy's arm was pinched as she winced.

"Miranda, I'm only joking, you're violent. Priestly women." Rubbing her arm.

Catching Roy's eye.

Seeing now that Andrea was doing just that to her. Joking. Smoothing her lips along Andy's face in an apology as she husked out a scolding. _"You."_ Mouthing out the places Andy said, scandalized, Nigel's zebra modern settee? How would they fit?

In the copy room, Emily often went in there. On her desk, Miranda paused that would be something she'd consider…

"Miranda. I'm old fashioned, I'll buy you dinner first. Date you loads before _we a_ …we even go to bed." It was Andy's turn to go beetroot.

"Andrea I'm not divorced yet." Miranda shared this with her.

"So we'll start to date in secret." Andy suggested out carefully, caressing Miranda's side.

"Just know it'll be to places downtown, I don't want you getting the bins dining down to my date choices."

"I will love anywhere."

"You say that now. I do bowl."

Porcelain fingers ran through her hair. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Will you be okay with this, would you be part of whatever comes next?" Searching Andy's eyes. "With Runway you know how I am, I give everything in my work and Stephen never could accept that…my girls they come first always. So would you, Andy be part of that?"

Andy's mouth twitched, "What do you think?" Leaning her face close to hers.

Which made Miranda glad for being able to fumble and press the divider up for them.

Andy cupped her face, touching Miranda's skin stroking her face as she then kissed her slowly.

Kissing her back, discovering how Miranda was a great kisser.

Breaking free for air between the rain hitting the car windows, Andy was flashing her a sexy crooked smile that made Miranda's heart pound. Studying Miranda so intently near her.

"What?" Miranda demanded out. Her white hair was mussed and her pink lips were thoroughly kissed by her brunette.

"Miranda."

"Yes?" Miranda held her eyes.

"Guess we should just stick to the good part?"

"What is the good part Andréa?" Miranda asked out to her.

"This—"Andy sucks on her lady's lower lip and rotates her jeaned hips suggestively into her"—is the good part. Miranda. Say Andy." Pressed against the leather seat.

Hitching her breath, Miranda nuzzled her face to hers. She was not saying Andy. It was not ever leaving her lips. It was a nickname. Only in the rain earlier she called her that to get her attention.

"You said Andy before. Try it out." Andy smile ran into her eyes.

"I did. No. Andrea."

"So only if I'm getting soaked in the rain will you say it. This isn't good Priestly. I'll put up with it. You're lucky. You are the only person who calls me that." Saying 'Ahndreyah' the way she enunciated.

Earning a mercurial laugh.

"This bed of yours. It has cotton sheets right? Purchased from a Kmart or Sears." Prepared for even online Amazon.

"Bloomingdales on sale, Miranda." Andy's mouth tilted, shaping to a crooked smile for her that she wanted to kiss again. She'd simply make do in them.

"And pillows?"

Andy informed seriously. "I got pillows."

"It's a durable mattress?"

Andy nodded to her. "It'll hold up for us."

"Neighbors?"

"Only one senior and she watches TV loud even the commercials. She takes Zumba lessons out till eight tonight"

That gave them a few hours. "Good. Forget on buying me dinner first."

Miranda took out her phone and dialed Emily.

"Emily. No Book tonight. Cancel that meeting with Irv and Elias for 7, tell them I'm not able to make it, send Nigel in my place, I'm in bed from now till late Monday morning."

Andy grinned at hearing that as she stroked her elegant lady's sides, moving her palms up Miranda's fitted suit that clung to her figure.

Kissing the back of her shoulder which made Miranda smile into the phone.

Emily's voice could be heard by Andy asking if Miranda needed anything. Forgetting herself, she began curtly explaining herself to Emily.

"No I am not sick with anything Emily. No. I do not need anything from my doctor. I'm being quite adequately cared for, in a very strong bed, I've been assured of its durability. Oh and Emily, have _Frankie's_ make two burgers to go with the works and Roy will pick them up later. I will give Roy the address it's going to."

Hanging up on Emily.

"In bed until Monday. You and me."

Miranda's pale face pinked adorably at her, Andy's eyes just sparkled on hers. Mouthing out to her. "You want _us_ in bed until Monday, Miranda's its Friday afternoon."

She hadn't literally meant to be in bed for three day's solid. They could get up and have punctuated snack breaks.

She could get to know Andrea's place better.

"Can you do that for me, Andrea? Me, you stay abed for hours, days." Blue eyes twinkled on hers, leaning her face close to Andy's.

Andy cocked her head to a side, she used her fingers to list, they were in wet clothes and they'd have to all come off and stay off. To dry.

Her fridge was stocked up. They'd survive.

"Sure can. I think I'll just have to get used to you in my bed for the next few hours, Ms. Priestly? It'll be an experience. And with lots of this..." Kissing her deeply and pulling back.

"It'll be all so new to me. Will you manage me, Miranda? I do like to exceed and obey, it's a work habit left over from this really sexy boss I once had."

Her brows wiggled.

Pulling away from Andy's mouth now. "Sexy boss? You _thought I_ was sexy? Me?" her voice was waspish and incredulous.

"Every day you were. Still are. Hey are you fishing for compliments, Priestly? I am taking you to bed which is in SoHo. To a walkup. I don't even have a dryer. I have dishes in my sink." Andy shared. Worrying Miranda was going to be horrified at her shoebox apartment.

"I'll just try and acclimatize myself." Miranda pondered this seriously, her eyes twinkling. "If it's so bad I'll send for my housekeeper."

Andy gave a look she could do dishes fine.

Her tapered fingers smoothed Andrea's brows. Kissing Andy's brow, whispering softly. "Andy you could take me to bed in a tent or in a dressing room in Old Navy for all I care. Stop worrying so. I'm with you."

Seeing the tension leaving her brunette.

"I think, with the use of all my strength. Miranda I think I'll just about manage you."

Andrea made her breath hitch as she now was kissing up her neck. When she was able to speak, thankfully she was sitting. Heaven help her through what Andrea did next to her.

"Do manage, Andrea. I expect your very best effort with me involved." Spoken to like at Runway.

Andy felt that tone go right to her core as she slid now closer to her and smoothed back her damp white hair under her long fingers. "I will. I've got you slipping into my bed forever now, it's not just my vibrator and imagination. I've got you in it, for real, for keeps, I'm not letting go of you, Miranda." Andy vowed that.

"Neither am I. Oh Andrea one thing before we do…?"

'Yes, Miranda. What? What is it?"

"I love you."

Andy responded back to her words of she loves her, as she kissed her with thoughts that they might not make it to her SoHo bed this time. A Mercedes back seat wasn't an Old Navy dressing room.

"Miranda. We're in your car in traffic."

Andy shucked a breath as she felt her pale hand slip into her jeans, her hand was drifting to caress Andy's thigh.

Her wet jacket and shirt were being discarded and her bra was falling on the car floor.

Miranda was apt at undressing her.

"No, really? I thought we were on a plane on our way to Palm Beach."

Miranda could joke?

"We can't do this."

"Why not?" Miranda arched her elegant brows as her fingers still intimately caressed her.

"Anyone can see us." Sounding like a prude. Miranda made a disgruntled sound as her fingers stroked making Andy just moan to her touch.

"Andrea there tinted. Still we better be fast." Before Andy can blink, Miranda pale fingers unzipped her jeans and nails ridged along Andy's bottom, as she slides her hands up to hitch her black suit up to snug her hips.

Sharing the deepest most intense intimacy, she put her arms around her neck and kissed Andy.

Andy head bent, she kissed her breasts, her tongue was teasing her covered nipples, splaying her fingers to gentle strokes, as that made a sensation of frisson race along her skin from Andy's stroking digits.

Andrea's fingers and hands made her heart pound and her breaths came short and fast to her caresses.

Feeling her touching her inside thigh, stroking her as Miranda shied away.

"Wait." Stopping as Andy face lifted. Was she okay?

Miranda was taking out from her bag, some gel, as a lube, "I'm usually not…often I'm dry." Peeling down her panties slowly.

The sight was the most erotic thing Andy had seen.

Andy understood, she was not going to be fast and hurt her, deciding on loving her slow with the rain pouring outside the car, which was hitting the windows, her fingers gently met Miranda's mound.

She stroked her intimately, running her palms insistently along Miranda's clothed breasts.

Kissing them through the cloth which made Miranda arch. Loving her.

Easing her to sit astride her.

Andy felt it, how tight she was, astride her, on her lap. Andy felt her clutch like a vise, hearing her make the sexiest noises to Andy moving in her with her fingers inside her.

Miranda mouth opened. Her thoughts and worries ceased. She's using her thumb to tap my…Oh My God.

Hitting one certain spot inside her made Miranda moan so loudly, Andy was surprised the cars on either side of them didn't hear it.

Wanting to hear her cry out.

Reaching between them, Andy's thumb pressed now on her clit, rubbing it gently, urging her on. "Give it to me, Mir," Andy rasp in her ear. "Come for me. Let me feel you come around my finger."

Her blue eyes squeeze shut, hips rising to meet Andy's fingers, and then she cries out, her body quivering in a spasm of pleasure riding the crest as Andy came a few minutes later so hard her vision wavers.

Registering what was playing in the car. Both burst into laughter, hearing it.

Roy luckily had classic 80s rock playing real loud on FM 105.5, being stuck in traffic with the rain.

Seeing pink lips twitch at this musical discovery to their first time together.

"What?" Andy asked, holding her eyes in hers.

"We have a song now." Her eyes bright on hers. Kissing Andy's face still breathing hard.

"Perhaps he'll play us, Cassidy's playlist. It's full of her current obsession, One Direction." Miranda stroked her face above her.

Andy's face scrunched up completely revolted. "One Direction! I'm getting out." Miranda's arms circled her waist, pulled tightly to her and held to settling between her legs on the leather seats.

"You're lucky _I_ love you. Ms. Priestly." Andy said this seriously, "I am not doing this _ever_ to them singing away or to classical. Never."

Miranda pressed more little consoling kisses to her face. Andy's mouth never was quiet, it just always ran off. It was something she loved about her, continuing her small kisses across Andy's chin.

"Or Racminoff or opera. And no to polka too."

"Andrea please be considerate and do stop talking through our song, Madonna's Crazy for You."

Sputtering that Miranda knew Madonna's songs. She would never have believed it once.

Hearing a new song start up, it was a song Andy always liked moving to, beginning loud. "Now that. That song. I can work with. Shall we try this again? Get the first time kinks out?"

Miranda happily wanted to have another attempt of more sex with classic soft rock like this song playing. She'd lost her virginity to this band's first hit, a long time ago, it had been quick and not so great but this was so much better losing her whole heart forever to Andrea with that band's only other Billboard hit playing around them.

The traffic report interrupted the song, which made both groan. "Schroder Stamper here, it's just wet and slippery gridlock on Seventh. Could take a while to clear. Bumper to bumper this late Friday."

Andy made Miranda giggle at that, both of them like this, naked on the leather seat.

Miranda pressed the intercom with her other palm still stroking Andy between her legs. "Roy can you play that CD in the glove department. Track 1."

Andy expected chanting Gregorian monks or Vivaldi to yawn to but not this.

Andy would never have thought that Miranda Priestly, was a Pat Benatar and The Police fan.

At least she wasn't an NPR fan.

Praying those windows were really tinted. She hate to discover Midtown Manhattan had an eyeful of her ass on the evening news tonight.

A grin spreading as she heard it cried out.

She told Miranda she'd say "Andy!"


End file.
